En la ciudad de la Furia
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: Han pasado más de diez años del fallecimiento de Rosette. Joshua Christopher ahora dentro de un pelotón aleman busca una razón para existir, la cual aparece en la forma de una vieja amiga del pasado. Primera parte de "Crónicas del Ejército Rojo".


Chrno Crusade fanfic  
"En la Ciudad de la Furia - Crónicas del Ejercito Rojo I"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Daisuke Moriyama, así que no me demandes

_**1 de febrero de 1943...**_

_**La Segunda Guerra Mundial esta en su pleno apogeo. El VI ejercito alemán se encuentra cercado por seis ejércitos rusos frente a la ciudad de Stalingrado.  
Las antes victoriosas tropas del Führer, Adolfo Hitler, ahora enfrentan la aniquilación total luego de un sorprendente ataque de pinza por parte de la Unión Soviética.  
Los alemanes, muertos de hambre y debilitados por los continuos ataques, han sucumbido a la operación Anillo, que ha llevado a los sobrevivientes a refugiarse en las ruinas de la ciudad....**_

Miro el arma que tenía en sus manos. Jamás había disparado contra un ser humano, solo contra demonios. No sabía como actuaría el arma espiritual contra alguien que estuviera en este plano astral.  
Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo, ya que una granada apareció frente a él. -¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!  
Joshua Christopher se dio el lujo de maldecir mientras salía corriendo del bunker y el estallido lo mandaba a volar.  
Con la adrenalina a tope, alcanzo a levantarse, pero el sonido de las ametralladoras soviéticas resonaban sobre su cabeza. Levanto la cara, pero solo para recibir un culatazo que lo mando por tierra.  
No se levanto. Sabía que si desafiaba a los rusos, lo patearían nuevamente. Era mejor morir así.  
Al fin, no tenía nada que lo uniera a este mundo.  
Sin embargo, el sonido de las ametralladoras no se escucho luego de unos minutos.  
-¿Que pasa? - parpadeo y se volvio lentamente, con riesgo de recibir otro golpe, pero vio con sorpresa como los soldados rusos se habían vuelto y saludado marcialmente a un sujeto que había descendido de un tanque.

Joshua lo observo detenidamente. Por sus chatarreras, era un oficial de rango importante, desde un mayor hasta un coronel.  
Rápidamente, los soldados rusos ladraron palabras hacia el oficial.  
Aunque Joshua no entendía del todo el ruso, si capto la palabra "perro aleman", "muerte", entre las quejas.  
Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, el oficial saco su automática y la descargo sobre uno de los quejumbrosos, matandolo al instante.  
El resto de los soldados retrocedieron asustados y se hicieron a un lado rapidamente. El oficial asintio mientras guardaba el revolver y se volvía hacia Joshua.  
-Dios - el rubio miro el cadaver - ahora voy yo.  
Sin embargo, el oficial dio un paso y luego se inclino frente a él, sonriendole ampliamente, y haciendo una gala de una enorme dentadura metalica.  
-No eres aleman, ¿Verdad?  
Joshua levanto la vista sorprendido y asintio secamente.  
-S-Sí señor - murmuro con la boca seca - soy...americano.  
-¿Un americano entre los perros nazis? ¿Porque? ¿Tienes familia alemana?  
-No...señor...soy...capellan. Un sacerdote...  
-Entiendo - el oficial dejo de sonreír y le miro fijamente - has creído la teoría de que somos ateos, ¿No?  
Joshua no contesto, mientras el arrepentimiento llenaba su cabeza. Como capellan del cuarto ejercito rumano, había visto la verdadera realidad de la guerra: no importaba la religión, o con quien estaba Dios. Simplemente todo era muerte, destrucción...  
Y él había sido tan estupido y altanero para enrolarse en una misión de querer salvar a todos, con la Fe.  
Entonces miro al oficial y vio sus ojos fríos y acerados. No solo porque había matado a uno de sus hombres a sangre fría, sino por esos ojos, se notaba que había hecho correr mucha sangre. No tardaría también en ser ejecutado.  
Entonces vio como metía la mano dentro de su chaqueta y sacaba una pequeña cruz de color rojo.  
-Polonia tiene una tradición católica de renombre. Sin embargo, en público no puedo profesarla. Más porque perdí mis dientes por eso - volvio a sonreír un momento - ¿Eres católico verdad?  
-Sí Señor. Pertenezco a la planilla de oficiales del IV ejército rumano...  
-Rumanos, italianos o alemanes. Todos son "fritzies"... - murmuro con desprecio. Inmediatamente saco su revolver - y debería matarte por eso.  
Sin embargo, el oficial se sorprendio de la mirada que le dirigio Joshua.  
-¿No tienes miedo verdad?  
-Antes sí - para sorpresa de todos y sí mismo, se levanto - pero ahora ya no. Más cuando ví lo que ha pasado aquí. Volví a hacer estupideces...por el deseo de no cambiar.  
El oficial lo miro un rato en silencio, aun con el revolver en mano. Finalmente esbozo una sonrisa y guardo el arma.  
-Eres parecido a mí capellan - se volvio hacia los soldados y grito algunas ordenes en ruso. Rapidamente, los soldados cargaron cartucho y le apuntaron a Joshua - serás mi prisionero. Necesito un capellan para mis tropas.  
-¿Y si me rehuso?  
-Te mataré.  
-En ese caso, mejor mateme Señor. No quiero estar en un lugar donde se pregone la muerte - Joshua miro de reojo los cadaveres de ambos bandos desperdigados por el campo - ya no quiero combatir más.  
-Supondría dirías eso - el oficial asintio. Joshua parpadeo y al instante, sintio un culatazo sobre la nuca, que lo dejo totalmente fuera de combate. El oficial hizo una seña y dos soldados lo recogieron.  
-Camarada - uno de los soldados se acerco - Tal vez... - se detuvo al ver la mirada del oficial - entiendo...comandante Rokosovski.

-¡ROSSEETTTTTTTTTEEE!  
Joshua se levanto de golpe, sorprendido por su propio grito. Sin embargo, el movimiento lo mareo a tal grado, que tuvo que apoyarse en un codo para no caerse de la cama.  
-¿Donde...estoy? - el rubio miro a todos lados. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en una especie de cuartucho, bastante viejo, aunque limpio.  
Los sonidos de unas botas llenaron el lugar al instante y la puerta se abrio, emergiendo dos soldados con armas en alto.  
-Izviní!! Ya bolen! (Lo siento, estoy enfermo)- mascullo Joshua en un ruso muy macarronico. Los soldados le miraron despectivamente y cerraron de golpe la puerta.  
Joshua suspiro, pero inmediatamente sintio un dolor fuerte en la cabeza. Se llevo la mano a la nuca y noto un vendaje en capelina que la recorría en lo alto.  
-ESe oficial... - penso mientras se frotaba la cabeza - me trajo aquí a la fuerza.  
El rubio trato de levantarse, pero el mareo lo hizo trastabillarse. Fue cuando recordo el hambre que tenía. No había comido nada en los últimos tres días y desde hacía 2 semanas, apenas consumía 500 gramos de pan al día.  
Y su aspecto demacrado y amarillento, que le mostraba un pequeño espejo junto a su cama, se veía en todo su esplendor.  
Al instante, la puerta se abrio nuevamente y uno de los soldados que habían aparecido antes, se acerco con un plato de salchichas y pan negro, mientras hablaba en un ruso muy atropellado y fuerte.  
-Ya ploho govoryu po russki (no hablo bien el ruso) - murmuro Joshua. El soldado fruncio el entrecejo y dejo el plato en un lado y tomo el tenedor, ensartando la salchicha, mientras hacía el gesto de comer.  
-Ty menya ponimayesh? - pregunto el ruso. Joshua asintio varias veces. El soldado suspiro de alivio y se iba a dar la vuelta, cuando noto como Joshua lo miraba con intensidad.  
-Chto proisjódit? - pregunto el soldado. Joshua parpadeo un momento y luego nego con la cabeza, sonriendo.  
-Net, spasibo (nada, gracias).  
El soldado hizo una mueca y se volvio bastante confundido. Joshua solo miro el plato largamente, aun incredulo con lo que había visto.  
-Chrno - mascullo mientras veía el tenedor ensartado en la salchicha - es...imposible.  
Unos nuevos golpes en la puerta lo despertaron de su aturdimiento, pero que aun se puso peor, al ver quien aparecía trás el marco del cuarto.  
-¡Joshua! ¡Eres tú! - una joven, vestida como militar, aparecio con la cara cubierta de lágrimas.  
-Azmaria... - murmuro el rubio sorprendido.

Joshua ya estaba devorando su cuarto plato de salchichas y pan negro, ante la mirada atonita de los soldados, mientras Azmaria sonreía sumamente contenta.  
-Ah, Izviní! - Joshua se detuvo al ver la cara de los soldados - Ya hochu est (tengo hambre).  
Los soldados solo soltaron una risita, mientras negaban con la cabeza. Azmaria se volvio hacia él que había traído la comida y hablo en un ruso fluido con él. El soldado escucho atentamente, pero luego hizo una mueca ante una palabra que Joshua reconocio al instante.  
Al principio parecía molesto, pero en tono de broma. Finalmente se encogio de hombros y salio con su compañero fuera del cuarto.  
-¿Lo llamaste Chrno? - pregunto Joshua de improviso.  
-Veo que aprendiste algo de ruso.  
-Poco, pero ese nombre aparecio en lo que dijiste y él...  
-Sí. Identico a él, ¿No?  
-Bastante. Al principio no lo noté, pero luego...es como su hermano gemelo.  
-También me sorprendí, y fue el motivo por él que estoy aquí, enlistada en el ejército rojo.  
-¿Enlistada? Pero pensé estabas en América!  
-Estaba. Pero cuando iba a hacerme cargo de las empresas Henrick, me llego el mensaje que habías desaparecido de la Orden de la Magdalena.  
-Ah, supongo el padre Remmington dio el chivatazo - Joshua bajo la mirada - y yo creí que mi desaparición había estado bien planeada.  
-Lo fue. El mismo Remmington creía que habías muerto según los informes. Sin embargo, recuerda que te conozco bien.  
-¿Como?  
-Jamás quedaste satisfecho con la muerte de tu hermana.  
Joshua hizo una mueca. El grito que había lanzado al despertar, era el mismo cuando le habían informado de la muerte de Rossette.  
-¿Y supusiste que me fui a matar a la guerra no?  
-En realidad no. Eres demasiado puritano para hacer eso. Ibas a predicar la doctrina de Dios y esperar que una bala enemiga hiciera el resto.  
Joshua le miro con molestia. Siempre había odiado la perspicacia de Azmaria para todo. Era como ver a su hermana de repente, pero en las partes que él jamás había sido tan tolerante.  
Aunque igual se sentía contento: una parte de su hermana vivía en Azmaria.  
Y no solo eso, sino parecía que los años la habían tratado generosamente. Ya no era la misma joven que había conocido hacía 10 años. Había pasado de una adolescente desgarbada, a una atractiva joven.  
-Si sigues mirando mis senos, te condenarás - solto de repente la chica. Joshua se sonrojo y desvio la mirada viendose pillado.  
-No digas tonterías. Solo...me sorprende que hallas madurado.  
-¿Te refieres por mi forma de ser o mi físico? - la chica hizo una mueca - pensé serías distinto por ser sacerdote. Apenas aguanto a los hombres de aquí.  
-No soy sacerdote. Deje los hábitos al salir de la orden.  
-¿Los dejaste? - Azmaria parpadeo - ¿Porque?  
-La hermana Kate era la única que sabía de esto. Y me amenazo con quitarme el rango si me salía. Lógico, lo hizo, ya que cuando quise hablar con el Vaticano para solicitar apoyo económico para una iglesia en Rumania, dijeron no conocerme.  
-¿Rumania? Así que estuviste allí?  
Joshua asintio, mientras levantaba el tenedor y mordisqueaba lo que quedaba de una salchicha.  
-No podía entrar en Alemania por mi nacionalidad, así que busque entrar en una nación aliada, que estuviera en conflicto - Joshua dejo de masticar - eso hace un par de años. Así fue como llegue a Rumania y me enliste. Los militares no hicieron preguntas, solo preguntaron si podía empuñar un rifle y dije que sí.  
-Supongo el entrenamiento de la Orden ayudo en algo.  
-Bastante. Salí con grado de oficial para un mes de entrenamiento y solicite ser capellan. Así fue como quede enrolado al IV ejército rumano.  
-Nosotros lo aniquilamos en la operación Urano. Me sorprende sigas vivo.  
-Casí me matan - suspiro Joshua - un T-34 se subio encima de nuestra trinchera. Solo ví como mataban a mis compañeros. Fue la primera vez que empuñe un arma para matar a alguien...  
Azmaria noto la cara de dolor de su amigo.  
-¿Entonces terminaste en Stalingrado? - pregunto la chica desviandose sutilmente del tema. Joshua asintio.  
-La planilla de oficiales rumanos que quedaban, me dejaron al mando, ya que ellos se dedicaban a emborracharse. Logre mantener la moral un tiempo, pero todos fueron aniquilados. No quisé huir con el cuerpo de oficiales, porque pensé que había llegado mi hora.  
-¿Y terminaste aquí?  
-Exacto - Joshua dejo el plato a un lado - cuando iban a matarme, un oficial intervino y me salvo.  
-¿Oficial? - parpadeo Azmaria - ¿Cual?  
-Uno alto y de ojos azules acerados.  
Azmaria se quedo un largo rato callada, pero luego solto una risita, algo nerviosa.  
-Así que el camarada general te perdono la vida. Interesante.  
-¿Es general? ¿Lo conoces?  
-Claro, todos conocen a Konstantin Rokosovski.  
Joshua dejo caer la mandíbula hasta el suelo. El oficial que lo había salvado, era el tipo que había coordinado la operación Anillo que había triturado al VI ejército aleman, el mejor cuerpo de toda la Alemania Nazi.  
-Dios - sudo secamente - pudo haberme matado...  
-Pero no lo hizo. Por alguna razón.  
Joshua noto la mirada de Azmaria. Era identica a la de su hermana. No cabía duda que ambas habían pasado mucho más tiempo juntas del debido.  
-¿Tú estas aquí por una razón verdad?  
-Vaya, en lugar de preguntar como llegue aquí, tu preguntas mi motivo. Siempre tan grosero Joshua.  
Pero justo antes el rubio contestara, el soldado apodado "Chrno", aparecio y saludo a Azmaria. Esta asintio y se levanto.  
-Luego hablaremos. Me solicitan en el cuartel.  
Joshua asintio, mientras la veía salir escoltada por Chrno.  
-Algo extraño esta pasando aquí - penso febrilmente. No solo por "Chrno", sino por la última mirada que le había dirigido Azmaria.

-Spasibo - murmuro Joshua mientras Chrno le ayudaba a caminar, sujeto de su hombro, por los pasillos de la casucha, que en realidad era un viejo edificio, ubicado justo en el centro de la ciudad de Stalingrado.  
No había visto a Azmaria en una semana, pero ese tiempo le había servido para alimentarse correctamente y salir a caminar, aunque sea con un poco de ayuda.  
El ruso de Joshua había mejorado y había podido comunicarse mejor con el gemelo de Chrno en mejores formas. Resulta que Azmaria se había ausentado, ya que trabajaba como oficial de inteligencia, como miembro de la NKVD, ya que los alemanes se habían rendido al día siguiente de que él había golpeado. Esto lo sorprendio muchísimo.  
Los NKVD eran conocidos como asesinos, la guardia ejecutora de Stalin y Beria, los dirigentes de la Unión Sovietica en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.  
Que alguien tan pacífica como Azmaria estuviera involucrada con tales personas, dejaba perplejo al capellan.

-Chto proisjódit? - pregunto preocupado Chrno. Joshua le sonrio al soldado. Se habían hecho buenos amigos en estos días y su preocupación parecía genuina.  
-Net, A sebya horosho (nada, me siento bien), Ty mnye ochen pomog (me has ayudado mucho).  
El ruso sonrio. Al momento de dar vuelta en una esquina, un grupo de oficiales aparecio de improviso, saliendo de un cuarto. Al instante, Chrno casí suelta a Joshua y saludo rapidamente.  
El rubio descubrio el motivo al instante.  
-Oh, veo ya estas recuperado - el general Rokosovski le sonrio, mostrando sus brillantes dientes metalicos - entonces te asigno rapidamente al servicio.  
Justo iba a repelar Joshua, cuando una figura aparecio trás él, saludando firmemente al general.  
-Sus ordenes serán cumplidas camarada General.  
Rokosovski asintio satisfecho y siguio de largo, seguido de su planilla de oficiales.  
-Azmaria! - bramo Joshua tan pronto se alejaron - ¡Como pudiste! ¡No quiero estar en esta guerra!  
-¿Aun cuando Ion este involucrado?  
-¿Que? - Joshua se quedo con la boca abierta - ¿Ion?  
-¿Porque crees que esta aquí él? - Azmaria señalo a un confundido Chrno, que no entendía ni jota del inglés.  
-No, eso no es posible. Él es solo una coincidencia!  
-Kak tebya zovut? (¿Cual es tu nombre?)- pregunto repentinamente Azmaria a Chrno. Este parpadeo.  
-Nahum Timmev - murmuro Chrno. Joshua le miro sorprendido.  
-"El confort del tiempo" - tradujo Azmaria seriamente.

-¿Entonces estas en la NKVD por información?  
Azmaria asintio mientras veía las filas de tanques T-34 avanzar por las calles de la derruida ciudad.  
-La fundación Henrick la fundé con el dinero que había logrado en mis conciertos luego de la batalla contra Ion. Sin embargo, la muerte de Rosette y de Chrno me dejaron muchas dudas, así que me puse a investigar.  
-¿Lo de Ion no?  
-Exacto. Al principio no había nada de información sobre las batallas entre el cielo, el infierno y los demonios. La Orden de la Magdalena hizo un trabajo muy eficaz al erradicar los vestigios. Sin embargo...  
-Sin embargo. No lograron erradicar los inicios.  
-¿Los inicios?  
-Verás Joshua. La batalla entre Ion y la Orden fue solamente una consecuencia de un desorden dimensional que existio en 1922, justamente cuando la orden de Thule inicio ciertos experimentos...no muy usuales.  
-¿Viajes interdimensionales?  
-Exacto. Pero parece tuvieron accidentes desagradables cuando trataron de enviar "gente" por esa rendija.  
-¿Y eso que significa?  
-Tal vez no estes muy enterado, pero los soviéticos estan enterados del proyecto Manhattan que se desarrolla en EUA: la creación de un arma que es capaz de alterar la estructura del cuerpo. El átomo.  
-¿Alterar el atomo? Eso no posible! Solo si...  
-Si has leído a Einstein, la teoría cuadra y perfectamente - suspiro Azmaria - la materia tiene energia y viceversa.  
-Dios, eso significaría la ruptura de la misma religión: el hombre creyéndose Dios.  
-Por eso los alemanes estaban tratando de encontrar algo en la sociedad de Thule, algo que hiciera al hombre como Dios.  
-Eso es nazismo puro - Joshua apreto los puños - entonces Hitler esta trás eso?  
-Sí. La NKVD encontro archivos secretos durante la invasión a Moscú.  
-¿Moscú? ¿Que tiene que ver esto?  
-Vamos Joshua. Creeras que el viejo Adolfo invadio la Unión Soviética solo por eliminar a los arios. Tenía otro as bajo la manga.  
-¿Entonces estaba buscando ese "poder" al momento de invadir Rusia? Increíble.  
-La meta original era EUA - Azmaria suspiro - pero nosotros arruinamos esa oportunidad.  
-Ahora entiendo - Joshua se adelanto, mientras una brisa fría inundaba el paisaje nevado - Polonia tenía archivos de la Orden de la Magdalena, por ser una nación enteramente católica.  
-Sí. Tratamos de protegerlos, moviendolos en una nación ortodoxa, pero el Patriarca ruso no tiene un centro de contrainteligencia como el Vaticano.  
Joshua sonrio levemente. Era increíble que aun los centros religiosos, que debían ser ajenos a toda intervención así, estuviesen tan politizados.  
-Y la información se filtro. Hitler invadio Rusia y precisamente Moscú - Azmaria se cruzo de brazos - en sus alrededores tenía laboratorios, igual en Kiev, que cayeron en manos alemanas. Todos esos secretos pasaron a Hitler y su camarilla.  
-Entiendo eso. Pero si ya tienen el secreto, ¿Porque no lo usan?  
-Sencillo. No tienen la menor idea. Pero hay alguien que sí la tiene...  
-No puede ser. Él sigue vivo??  
-En cierta manera - Azmaria se volvio y vio a Timmev, observandolos desde lejos, con su ametralladora en mano.  
-¿Entonces él es Chrno realmente?  
-Eso también pensé cuando lo ví - Azmaria sonrio tristemente - pero resulta que solo es una especie de "gemelo interdimensional".  
-¿Gemelo interdimensional? ¿Hablas de la teoría del árbol ramificado?  
-Vaya. Has leído a Einstein. Pensé que eso no te lo permitían.  
-Y aun no lo hacen - sonrio Joshua levemente - Es increíble. ¿Entonces...Rossete...?  
Azmaria nego con la cabeza, para congoja del chico.  
-La Rossete que conocemos, ya fallecio. Tal vez existan otras, pero no pertenecen a este universo. Precisamente lo que paso en 1923, fue una interferencia a ese orden natural que debe haber, pero creo situaciones funestas.  
Joshua se quedo callado. Solo suspiro y se separo.  
-¿Como llegaste aquí? - pregunto cambiando el tema.  
-Cuando supé de que Alemania iba a invadir Rusia, rapidamente salí hacia este país, para enlistarme.  
-¿Pero como?  
-No te has fijado. Aquí la mujer tiene un trato igualitario. Tal vez te suene blasfemo, pero en el comunismo, las mujeres somos iguales al hombre. Hay mujeres soldado, tanquista, científicas y políticas.  
-Y militares como tú - sonrio Joshua - no me sorprende.  
-Vaya, pensé sería distinto tu forma de pensar.  
-¿Me crees tan machista para tratarte mal?  
-Joshua, ¿Recuerdas nuestra discusión antes de separarnos?  
El rubio apreto la mandíbula. Azmaria y él habían discutido una semana después del fallecimiento de su hermana.  
Pero ese no había sido el problema mayusculo.  
-¿Aun vas a recriminarme eso? - solto Azmaria amargamente.  
Joshua no contesto. Solo recordaba lo que había pasado: recriminaciones, gritos, aspavientos.  
Y en el momento más fuerte, él la estaba besando.  
Y luego...  
Joshu elevo la vista y vio que Azmaria se había ido.  
-¿Pasar algo? - llego Chrno - ella...enojada.  
Joshua solo le sonrío al joven ruso, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Joshua hizo una mueca mientras veía las filas de soldados ir a los campos de prisioneros. Había no solo alemanes, sino también italianos y rumanos.  
La noche caía sobre la ciudad, al tiempo que la molestia del joven iba disminuyendo, dando paso al remordimiento.  
Azmaria tenía sus motivos para estar allí, y al final, él se había portado muy grosero con ella.  
Lo que había pasado en ese cuarto de hotel hacía más de diez años, no era culpa de nadie.  
Y para que negarlo. Le había gustado eso y mucho.  
Claro, ahora podía darse el lujo de pensarlo, no antes, cuando aun era tan cuadrado como una roca.  
-Y creo eso no ha cambiado - suspiro al tanto se sentaba sobre el suelo, frente a la fila de prisioneros.  
Mientras los alemanes y los rumanos caminaban, los romanos parecían un tanto más animados. No cabía duda que los países mediterráneos parecían más alegres o relajados al respecto.  
Entonces reparo en un grupo de italianos que caminaban marchando aun enmedio, mientras cantaban a voz alta.

_Me verás volar  
por la ciudad de la furia  
donde nadie sabe de mi  
y yo soy parte de todos_

Nada cambiará  
con un aviso de curva  
en sus caras veo el temor  
ya no hay fábulas  
En la ciudad de la furia

Me verás caer  
como un ave de presa  
me verás caer  
sobre terrazas desiertas

Me desnudaré  
por las calles azules  
me refugiaré  
antes que todos despierten

Me dejarás dormir al amanecer  
entre tus piernas, entre tus piernas  
sabrás ocultarte bien y desaparecer  
entre la niebla, entre la niebla

Un hombre alado  
extraña la tierra

Me verás volar  
por la ciudad de la furia  
donde nadie sabe de mi  
y yo soy parte de todos

La luz del Sol  
derrite mis alas  
sólo encuentro en la oscuridad  
lo que me une  
con la ciudad de la furia

Me verás caer  
como una flecha salvaje  
me verás caer  
entre vuelos fugaces

Stalingrado se ve  
tan susceptible  
es el destino de furias  
lo que en sus caras persiste

Me dejarás dormir al amanecer  
entre tus piernas, entre tus piernas  
sabrás ocultarte bien y desaparecer  
entre la niebla, entre la niebla

Un hombre alado  
prefiere la noche

Me veras volver  
Me veras volver...

Los soldados terminaron de reír mientras el "cantante" dejaba de canturrear la canción.  
-Buena melodía - comento Joshua de repente. Los soldados se detuvieron y le miraron.  
-¿Hablas italiano? - pregunto el interprete. Joshua asintió.  
-Las ventajas de haber sido sacerdote.  
-Ah, entiendo "padre" - rio el soldado - la compuse mientras estaba en un nido de ametralladoras. ¿No le parece que esta ciudad enfrento a dos sistemas tan dispares, tan furiosos uno con el otro?  
-Eso no lo niego - sonrío Joshua - ¿Cual es tu nombre?  
-Cabo Cerati, Gustav Cerati. Tengo 18 años.  
-Demasiado joven para estar aquí.  
-Mis padres pensaron lo mismo. Pero en realidad quería escapar del hogar - sonrío tristemente el soldado - al final no podré cumplir con mi sueño.  
-¿Cual?  
-Tengo familia en Argentina. Me prometieron un viaje si salía vivo de esta guerra, pero ahora... - el cabo levanto la vista y vio a algunos soldados rusos acercarse con armas en mano - Padre, un gusto en conocerlo, tenemos que irnos.  
Joshua asintió. Sin embargo, apenas el cabo y los soldados se incorporaron a la fila, los rusos llegaron con armas en alto y les dieron algunos golpes con ellas, haciendo trompicar a más de uno.  
-No se puede hacer nada - una mano detuvo a Joshua cuando iba a intervenir - muchos de ellos no volverán con vida a sus casas.  
-¿Como es que te volviste así? - el rubio se volvio hacia la autora de la voz - pensé que tu por encima de nadie, protegería a esta gente.  
-¡No puedo protegerlos más! - exclamo molesta la chica. Joshua se detuvo y la miro. Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la chica - perdí mis poderes hace años y ya no puedo hacer algo más que solo lo necesario...  
-Lo siento...  
-No es tu culpa - Azmaria bajo la mirada mientras trataba de secarse la cara con las mangas de la camiseta - soy yo, que aun...aun no he asimilado lo que te hice, lo que estoy haciendo aquí. He llegado a pensar que tomé el lugar de Rossete solo para no sentir que ella halla muerto.  
Joshua se quedo callado. Las filas de prisioneros se estaban perdiendo en la lejanía, mientras el ruido de tanques y aviones pasaban raudos a su lado. Sin embargo, nadie parecía notar como una jovencita lloraba amargamente.  
Repentinamente, Azmaria sintio como alguien la abrazaba. Levanto la vista y vio la cara de Joshua a escasos centímetros de la suya.  
-Me desesperas, ¿Sabes?  
-¿Eh? - la joven parpadeo. Joshua no pudo evitar sonreír. La Azmaria que creía muerta, ahora aparecía nuevamente, en la cara confundida y apenada que veía frente a él.  
-Sí. Jamás me diste tiempo de explicar lo que paso en esa habitación.  
-Por tu silencio posterior...por tu huida...  
-Lo sé. Me comporte pésimo. Sin embargo, no te dije que fue la mejor noche de mi vida.  
Azmaria esbozo una leve sonrisa y luego nego con la cabeza.  
-No me digas eso...ya lo había olvidado.  
-No lo creo.  
-Joshua, no me mires así...  
-¿Porque no? ¿Acaso temes que te bese un sacerdote?  
-No, temo que solo estes buscando algo más. Un consuelo por la muerte de tu hermana.  
-Mi hermana se fue hace más de diez años.  
-¿Entonces porque tu cara se ilumino cuando te conté lo de la sociedad de Thule?  
-Porque aun tengo una oportunidad para salvar al mundo.  
-Joshua...pero...  
-Se que sonará egocentrista, pero no quiero esto - señalo el paisaje - no quiero que esa dichosa "arma" haga algo peor que esto.  
Azmaria suspiro.  
-Las cosas no serán fáciles. A partir de ahora, no sabemos que destino nos tocará. Aparte si seremos capaces de sobrevivir los años que se vienen. La guerra apenas se equilibro con esta victoria.  
-Entiendo eso, pero encontré un nuevo motivo para seguir adelante - Joshua se volvio - ire a hablar con el general. Aceptare su designación.  
Azmaria solo sonrío mientras veía al joven correr colina abajo.  
-Veo que los dos se reconciliaron - se escucho una voz en ruso trás Azmaria. La joven se volteo y vio a Timmev acercarse, con su arma en mano.  
-Sí, estamos mejor. ¿Que tanto escuchaste?  
-Lo que pude entender. ¿Entonces es cierto lo de esa cosa...atómica?  
-Lo es. Tenemos que encontrarla antes de que los Nazis o...ustedes mismos lo tengan. Nadie debe conocer ese poder.  
Chrno hizo una mueca.  
-¿Sabes? Lo que acabas de decir es bastante anticomunista. Podría acusarte por insubordinación - el joven sonrío - pero la palabra de un sargento contra una oficial NKVD no tendría peso.  
Azmaria sonrio y le dio una palmadita en el brazo al ruso.

-Interesante - Rokosovski dejo su taza de café a un lado mientras los oficiales corrían de un lado a otro - ¿Entonces quieres unirte a la unidad a cambio de que libera a un pelotón de italianos?  
-Así es señor - murmuro Joshua. El general se levanto, mientras apretaba la mandíbula.  
-Estas loco. Por este gesto, yo mismo te mataría por insubordinación y por querer ponerle condiciones a un general del ejército rojo.  
-Capto el asunto, pero creo mi deber es precisamente mitigar estas muestras de "poca" humanidad hacia los soldados...  
-¿Humanidad? - el general azoto de repente la mesa con un puñetazo - ¿Pides humanidad a esos perros que violaron a nuestras mujeres, mataron a nuestros hombres y utilizan a niños en contra nuestra? Creo estas mal de la cabeza capellan!  
Joshua no le paso desapercibido el apelativo. Cierto que Rokosovski no había dicho su nombre, pero tampoco lo había mencionado así. Lo había puesto furioso.  
Tal como él esperaba.  
-Esta bien - Joshua se puso en firmes - si el general lo considera, le dare un mejor trato.  
-¿Aun otro?  
-Sí. Ofrezco mi vida por la de ese pelotón de italianos.  
-¿Que? ¿Te volviste loco?  
-No. Sino soy capaz de salvar gente como capellan, desde un inicio, entonces mi misión no tiene caso - Joshua le miro fijamente - mateme y mi vida por ellos.  
El general se quedo callado, y comenzo a deambular por la habitación, mientras se veía como movía la mandíbula fuertemente.  
Finalmente, sus ojos acerados se fijaron en Joshua.  
-Estas loco, ¿Sabias?  
Joshua asintio. El general sonrio y finalmente termino soltando una enorme risotada que hizo que todos se volvieran.  
-Maldito capellan. Has hecho un buen trabajo. Si fuera posible, te daría una Orden de la Bandera Roja por esto, pero te la quitaría por ponerte al tiro con un superior - hizo una seña - vale. Dejare en libertad no solo al pelotón, sino a todo el batallón, ¿Te parece?  
Joshua abrio la boca, queriendo pedir más personas, pero no dijo nada y solo asintio. Si algo había aprendido de Azmaria, era precisamente quedarse callado y hacer lo posible...por el momento.

Joshua comenzo a guardar sus cosas dentro de su "fardo", una especie de saco que llevaban los rusos en lugar de mochila. Entonces miro su imagen en el espejo y se vio ya con el uniforme soviético.  
Tecnicamente no existían los capellanes en el ejército rojo, así que fue asignado como oficial de inteligencia de la unidad, un eufemismo realmente.  
Entonces reparo en la pistola que milagrosamente había recuperado.  
Un arma de la Orden de La Magdalena.  
-Te ves guapo así  
-Gracias - sonrio apenado el rubio. Azmaria le correspondio el gesto. Entonces reparo en el arma.  
-Aun la conservas, ¿No?  
-Las armas del viejo siempre fueron las mejores y aun lo siguen siendo. ¿Que pasa?  
-Las tropas han sido movilizadas al grupo de ejércitos del Centro.  
-¿Eso que significa?  
-Iremos directo a la batalla. Tal vez lleguemos a Járkov o Kursk.  
-Interesante. Algo me dice que esta última ciudad tendremos algo de acción.  
-A propósito, uno de los soldados que liberaste, me entrego esto - le enseño una carta - en agradecimiento.  
Joshua abrio el papel y lo leyo rapidamente.  
-Vaya - comento contento - la letra de su canción.  
-"En la ciudad de la Furia" - murmuro Azmaria - muy cierto.  
Pero al momento que la joven levanto la vista, solo vio como Joshua se acercaba y le depositaba un beso muy quedo en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios.  
-Gracias - murmuro antes de salir. Azmaria solo se quedo aturdida, llevandose la mano hacia el sitio del beso.  
-Gracias...a tí...querido Joshua - musito la joven quedamente, mientras se volteaba y cerraba la puerta de la habitación.  
Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta como la vía astral, parecía resurgir nuevamente en el cielo de la ciudad...

Fin...por ahora...

Notas finales.  
Ya antes había planeado hacer un fic algo "histórico", más apegado a la realidad que los otros que había manejado.  
Sin embargo, no encontraba que serie de anime podría cuadrar con el tema.  
Primero había pensando en una, que justamente será "la continuación" de esta (y que algunos ya habrán sacado en conclusión cual es, ya que esta es la base para un crossover). Sin embargo, la historia me parecía muy sencilla y aparte no me motivaba a dedicarle tanto tiempo o esfuerzo.  
Hasta que un día, escuchando a Soda Estereo, me agarre un manga de Chrno Crusade que tenía por allí y todo se vino en un instante, ya que también pensaba hacer un fic de esta grandiosa serie, pero más basado en Joshua, que me parece un personaje sumamente desaprovechado, así como la misma Azmaria.  
La historia esta basada más en el final del manga que del propio anime, por eso si les parece algo extraño algunos eventos.  
A muchos les parecerá aburrido este "inicio" del Crossover que tengo planeado, pero en sí también da muchas pistas a lo que sucedera a futuro. No niego que tengo una especial fascinación por la segunda guerra mundial y en especial, a la llamada "Gran Guerra Patriotica", que es como los rusos definieron a la lucha que tuvieron contra los alemanes durante el conflicto.  
Igualmente, quise agregar lo del proyecto de la bomba atómica, y que será el eje central y ver si Ion, al menos continua vivo o es simplemente un "homúnculo" del mundo donde estan.  
Tal vez a los fans de hueso colorado de Soda Stereo no les guste que halla usado una canción tan emblemática como tema y título del fic, y más haber inventado una historia alternada basada en un "Cerati", pero me pareció interesante crear una leyenda urbana para la creación de la rola jeje.  
Un agradecimiento a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer esta historia tan insípida, espero poder mejorarla con la otra que se viene, así con el X-over.  
Nos vemos en el próximo "capítulo".


End file.
